


Blood of my Beloved

by QueenOfBlackIce



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Human!Jack, M/M, Modern Era, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfBlackIce/pseuds/QueenOfBlackIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch, the Vampire King, ventures to the new world in search of adventure. What he finds instead is his one truest love, in the form of a modern human boy. (Blackice, PitchxJack, Lemon, Yaoi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of my Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleibt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleibt/gifts).



> I grace upon you a second fic in one day! Bow before my excellence. I know you want to. Wanting to is a law in my kingdom. So of course i know you want to.

Alrighty so

IT WAS A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT

And Pitch Black, the vampire king, just docked in the US for the first time in his immortality

It was a long and arduous journey by shipping freighter that was rather dumb of him actually to book a freight box simply because he wanted a roomy coffin

What the hell was he supposed to do with all this gravedirt now? literally like 10 tons of gravedirt.

He couldn't very well just throw it out, that shit was valuable, he'd need it again to cross like...any god forsaken river.

REGARDLESS

The gravedirt dilemma could wait. for now, he was hungry as fuck and FREE

Free to roam this modern world, to learn and adapt and find victims and become a dashing debonair modern suave vampire like blood weekly has been raving about in the old country for decades now

You could only hold onto stiff old traditions for so long. and really. what was a stiffer old tradition than himself?

it was time to adapt again.

And so, Pitch Black, the vampire king slunk into american society.

to his delight this particular freighter docked in New York City. people everywhere, shadows everywhere, a literal underground labyrinth to stalk and live in

too bad it was another FUCKING ISLAND

oh well. he'd make due whenever he got bored of the place and wanted to move more inland.

For now though, NYC was a goldmine of blood.

For weeks Pitch lurked the streets sniffing out virgins for the purest most delicious blood. He was very picky. usually only women, and red-heads had a richer taste

THEN

one night,

as Pitch slid through time-square sniffing out his next prey

he smelt a smell

a very smelly smell, a delicious and aromatic smell

crisp like winter and heady with passion. a virgin of the best sort

He stalked the aroma like a bloodhound (pun totally intended) until he came upon a sight that stopped him dead in his tracks

He was in an alleyway full of trash and broken bottles, and in the glaring fluorescent lights spilling out of the back of a greasy restaurant a white haired nerd was being mercilessly beaten by some butch as woman. Good god.

The woman lifted the kid by his collar then stopped dead at the sight of the stranger at the end of the alley. She looked down at the kid huffed in annoyance, dropped the boy and stalked back in to the restaurant slamming the door behind her.

Pitch didn't know what to do. He looked at the closed door then back at the boy, then back at the door. The delicious sent hadn't gone away. The woman left, but the smell was still there...that meant. Oh god. the BOY was the feast he was after?

Welp.

Pitch shrugged and stepped into the alley. He's had boys before so what's another. He did smell delicious what was the harm. Not to mention this back alley would do fine for this meal.

Sure he liked to wine and dine his dinner and lure them back to fancy hotel rooms for a good game but tonight he saw no need. this was just some scrawny geek. he would be ashamed to be seen in public with the likes of him.

The boy sniffled and rubbed at his bloody nose as he picked himself up. He leaned against the building and looked up at Pitch, whose eyes flashed a mystical supernatural gold in the darkness.

"Whadda you wan." The kid said his voice slurring from his obviously broken nose.

"Why, my young man," Pitch crooned as he stepped closer, "I am just concerned for you. Are you alright?" the scent of blood was intoxicating

The kid shifted and looked up into Pitch's eyes and was immediately glamoured. His mouth fell open and drool began to drip from the corner.

Too easy.

Pitch leaned in, inhaling deeply to get more of that heavenly scent. He brought his face close, looked into the boy's glazed eyes and then gasped.

Why...behind that broken swollen mess of a nose, this boy was perfect.

His face was gorgeous. His features light and angelic

He decided right then and there that a face such as this deserved to be seduced. He would at least make the boy's last night on this earth worthwhile. just because his face was beautiful. what more reason could he need.

So. Instead of just offing the nerd right then and there, Pitch instead bit open his thumb and pressed the bead of ruby to the cut on the boy's face. The wound instantly healed and he watched as Jack's nose knit itself back together, the broken bone and cartilage righting itself with his magic.

Soon, all that marred that cherubic face was the blood staining the pristine skin. With the boy still under the influence of his glamour, Pitch licked his face clean. Waste not want not, after all.

Then, he picked the kid up, righted him on his feet, and worked a bit of his magic. "Tell me your name, my fine friend." He asked

"It's Jack." The boy spoke monotonously.

"Well then, Jack. Come with me. I'll give you a night to remember." Pitch held out his arm waiting for Jack to take it.

Jack blinked back into a subdued consciousness. He was again himself but still so influenced that he didn't question the whispered motivations telling him to go with this stranger. Instead he hooked arms with the dashing gentleman and walked beside him.

"How old are you, Jack?" Pitch asked, making small talk as he lead Jack back out into the hustle and bustle of Time Square.

"Eighteen." The kid replied quietly, absently observing their surroundings as they walked.

"Thats lovely." Pitch said. "Let's get you something nice change into. Your covered in blood and I know just what would make you look stunning."

"T-that's alright sir. You don't have to do anything for me..." Jack mumbled. "Why am i...What are we doing anyways?" His rationale was slowly coming back. A bit too quick for Pitch's tastes.

"We are on a date, my sweet. Just smile and accept the tokens of love i am showering you with."

And with that, Pitch pretty much swept the poor kid right off of his feet. First they stopped in at the exclusive Armani store and Pitch fitted a killer suit on the kid. He ruffled Jack's hair just so and it stuck up in an absolutely perfect post-sex bedhead quaff.

Then he swept Jack right into the fanciest restaurant Pitch could think of and wined and dined him like the pro he knew he was.

Dinner was pleasant and they chatted all through the night, Jack completely spilling his life's story at the smallest hint of interest from Pitch. He hardly even needed to coax it out of the boy. He was so deliciously lonely that he jumped at the chance to be fawned over like it was a completely foreign subject.

Jack told pitch of how he was pretty much just a loser, a nerd, lived his whole life on the internet, never had a girlfriend, was just starting college in NYC this year and that some other freshman made him ask out that woman that beat him up over craigslist and that didn't turn out well at all

but now that pitch was here, the night wasn't a total loss and you're so handsome mr. black, and why are you doing this mr. black, and wow mr. black you know so much. It was heavenly.

Human interaction was great.

Arm in arm, pitch strolled down the street with jack. He was becoming very fond of the boy already. He felt his cold dead heart stirring for the innocent affect Jack graced him with.

He refused to think about the fact that the kid's mind was still glamoured and now plied with wine to make him most malleable.

Then, a thought struck Pitch.

He could...

Well

He could turn jack to his side

It would be easy. he knew how

Jack was so lonely, and him speaking of just his one lifetime's worth of disappointment drug up Pitch's own solitary and lonely existence

Why, Pitch had spent hundreds of lifetimes alone

Neither of them had to be alone

Not anymore

"Oh Jack." He muttered and pulled the boy down a dimly lit side-street lined with trees.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" The boy questioned naively as Pitch wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulder and pulled him close to his side

"Call me Pitch. Please."

"Ok...P-Pitch..."

"Jack i have a confession to make"

And Jack just stared up at them with those enormous deep blue wells for eyes

"Jack. I am not what I seem to be..." And Pitch suddenly found this hard to voice. Like it was an unspeakable diseasehe was afflicted with...and yeah...thats pretty much what it was.

"Jack i am...a Vampire..."Pitch breathed out hesitant and unsure.

"Yeah..." Jack sighed and leaned his head against Pitch's chest.

"W-what?" The Vampire King was suddenly confused.

"Yeah...I sort of figured...What with the pale skin and fangs and the warm fuzzies i've been feeling all night and the fact that you didn't eat anything for dinner or step in front of a mirror once at the clothes store...So yeah...i sort of figured it out."

Pitch was stunned.

Jack just smiled serenly and snuggled against the man.

"What...but...how do you know all this?" Suddenly Pitch became wary. He pushed Jack away from himself and held him at arm's length staring into his eyes hard. No, Jack wasn't a hunter, he wasn't some other kind of supernatural creature. He was definitely 100% boring old human.

"Where have you learned this!"

"woah hey!" Jack protested as he was forced to stand again.

"Tell me!"

"Calm down! I learned it on the internet and movies duh! Everyone knows about vampires! Obviously you're not the sparkly kind, you aren't hard as rock and i see no glitter. You're like the dracula kind. I wouldn't go the Anne Rice version either...though its close i would assume..."

Pitch shivered and released Jack and stood up, eyeing him suspiciously. "The Internet?"

"What? Oh come on you must know about the internet!" Jack was smiling now.

"I have never heard of such a net." Pitch protested in annoyance.

Jack laughed. Pitch was infinitely confused.

"It's like an electronic book with all the knowledge of everything ever in it as well as cat videos. But the internet isn't what's important here." Jack said stepping closer.

Pitch would beg to differ. His entire list of weaknesses and tells written for everyone to see?! He'd had no idea! Hundreds of hunters could be out there right now with ever bit of knowledge to destroy him and he had no idea!

"Pitch?"

"Y-yes?!" He was already working himself up he knew it. Ok. Calm down. You are the nightmare king. nothing to worry about here, especially not in front of your future soulmate.

So pitch straightened his coat as Jack once again stepped closer. He looked down at him waiting for whatever it was that fascinating creature had to say.

"The important thing now is that..." Jack pulled his collar open, "Is that I am ready for you to take me!"

Pitch stepped back stunned once again

"Are you flipping serious?!" He choked out as Jack kept advancing on him. This was ridiculous! He WANTED to be bitten?!

"Yes i am serious! I want to be a vampire! Just like you! I want to drink blood and kill humans and live for eternity! I was to have magic and killer good looks! I want to turn into bats and fly away I want to hiss and hang fangs and be pale and dead! I want to glamour my prey and suck them dry! Come on Pitch Black! Take me! Right here! TAKE ME!"

HOOOOOOLY FUCKING SHIT! Pitch wigged out. THIS KID WAS FUCKING INSANE HOLY SHIT! and Pitch stepped back once again and found himself pinned against a brick wall

Jack was practically clawing up his chest to get to his mouth!

pitch SHRIEKED AN UNGODLY SOUND, SHOVED THE LITTLE PSYCHOPATH OFF OF HIM AND BOOKED IT DOWN THE STREET TO FIND THE NEAREST SEWER TO HIDE IN

FUCK THE NEW WORLD.

FUCK BEING MODERN.

THIS WAS FUCKING TERRIFYING.

AND PITCH WANTED TO GO HOME.

-the end-


End file.
